Comieron perdices y vivieron felices
by Lils White
Summary: Porque lo suyo no será un "comieron perdices y vivieron felices" como el de los cuentos, es más, no cree que lleguen a comer muchas perdices. Pero serían felices, a su manera.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un mago al que le importa exageradamente su apariencia? ¿Una joven transformada en abuela por la Bruja del Páramo o un castillo que se mueve? Es normal, los creo Diana Wynne Jones y le pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>COMIERON PERDICES Y VIVIERON FELICES<strong>

_"—Creo que deberíamos vivir felices y comer perdices._

_A ella le pareció que lo decía en serio. Sophie sabía que lo de comer perdices con Howl sería mucho más ajetreado de lo que se daba a entender en los cuentos, pero estaba dispuesta a probarlo._

_—Será espeluznante —añadió Howl._

_—Y me explotarás —dijo Sophie._

_—Y tú cortarás todos mis trajes para darme una lección —replicó Howl."_

**_El castillo ambulante_**

* * *

><p>—¡Date prisa, Sophie! —grita Fanny al llegar al último escalón del porche.<p>

Pero Sophie no puede darse prisa. Lleva tres horas sentada, soportando el revoloteo de su madrastra y sus hermanas yendo de un lado a otro y llenándola de potingues —parecidos a los que se echa Howl— por todas partes.

Consigue salir por la puerta a base de magia, porque de otra forma sería incapaz de saber como demonios a pasado el vestido por una abertura tan estrecha, y baja las escaleras intentando no desequilibrarse con los altísimos tacones que su madre la ha obligado a colocarse.

Increíble, todavía no ha empezado la boda y ya está deseando que acabe. Ya sabía ella que no era buena idea el complacer a su prometido en su deseo de realizar una boda a lo grande.

—¡Vamos, hija! —la insta su madre, subiéndose al carruaje con un revoloteo de faldas.

Lettie ya está sentada en el carruaje, y Martha se fue hace un rato hacia el sitio donde se organizaba la boda. Sophie sube con cierta dificultad al carruaje, y el cochero le dedica un cumplido al que ella no presta atención.

Se siente ligeramente mareada, y el movimiento del coche no hace más que acentuar su dolor de cabeza. Con un suspiro, hunde la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—¡Sophie! —la regaña su madre. Parece que ese día solo tiene críticas contra ella—. ¡Vas a estropearte el maquillaje!

Ella gruñe, pero por no discutir la obedece y mira el paisaje.

Cruzan las calles con rapidez, más de la que a ella le gustaría: porque le sudan las manos y el corazón le late a mil por hora. Y empieza a arrepentirse de haber dado el sí cuando tuvo oportunidad.

El cochero la ayuda a bajar cuando llegan a su destino, y Sophie se siente a punto de desmayarse.

—Tranquila, Howl estará allí —intenta animarla su hermana.

No lo consigue, claro. Eso sólo la pone aún más nerviosa, a saber que podía haber hecho su futuro esposo.

Su madre la coge del brazo para guiarla al altar y le dedica una sonrisa. Y entre los nervios y la expectación, se asoma la tristeza. Si su padre estuviera ahí, sería él el que la llevaría a casarse.

Al entrar en el prado todos se vuelven hacia ellas. Howl se negó en redondo en casarse en una iglesia, y al final Sophie tuvo que ceder y dejar que se casaran en un hermoso prado cercano a Gales.

El problema es que los tacones no paran de hundirse en la tierra y que de no ser por Fanny ya se hubiera caído un par de veces. Y seguramente, el bajo del vestido se le ha manchado de barro.

Inspecciona a la multitud buscando caras conocidas; están Michael y Martha cogidos de la mano, que le sonríen, y distingue al mago Sulimán cerca de ellos con Lettie, que se les debe haber unido. Más adelante, cerca del altar, están Megan y sus hijos, y revoloteando por el cielo, Sophie descubre a Calcifer, que dijo que no se podía perder tamaño evento.

Y allí, en el altar, está Howl.

Sophie no se olvida del mundo al verlo como en los libros de amores, porque —lo tiene muy claro—, su relación no es precisamente la que puede haber entre la pareja perfecta. Pero su corazón se acelera y el mareo se acentúa.

Fanny le entrega su mano al mago, que la coge con suavidad y le dedica una sonrisa de esas que encandilan. Su pelo rubio brilla más que nunca, contrastando con el traje negro de novio. Está guapísimo, claro, pero Sophie no se lo piensa comentar.

—Me gusta ese vestido —deja caer Howl como si nada—, pero el de los hombros descubiertos te quedaba mejor.

Sophie pone los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que me voy a montar en el carruaje y volverme a casa —le advierte.

—¡Que irritable! Te hago un cumplido, y esa es la respuesta que recibo…

—Eso no era un cumplido —apunta ella.

—¡Siempre sacándole punta a todo cuando digo! —se lleva una mano al pecho con afectación—. Y eso que voy a casarme contigo…

—Si tanto sacrificio te supone, no sé para que me lo pediste.

Y Howl ríe entre dientes, mientras el cura se coloca y empieza a hablar.

Y poco a poco, los nervios remiten y el miedo —que jamás admitiría que ha sentido—, se evapora. Empieza a sentir una euforia extraña, que tal vez tiene que ver con la sonrisa que no desaparece de la cara de Howl, o con el brillo de sus ojos verdes, o con la forma en que su mano aprieta la suya.

Y cuando dicen el "sí quiero" y Howl se vuelve para besarla, la felicidad estalla en el corazón de Sophie.

Porque lo suyo no será un "comieron perdices y vivieron felices" como el de los cuentos, es más, no cree que lleguen a comer muchas perdices. Pero serían felices, a su manera.


End file.
